Life Left Here
by AwesomeNess123
Summary: He just didn't understand, why after all this time would Alois leave him? After all the time he spent breaking down Ciel's walls just to hurt him? Or was that the plan all along? Alois/Ciel Version
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys right now I think this is just going to be a one-shot but it could be longer. I'm still not sure if it should be an Alois/Ciel or Sebastian/Ciel pairing. Let me know what you think, thanks for reading!_

Life Left

He stared across the courtyard at the blond who was casually flirting with his tall companion. He doesn't know why he's watching or what good will come out of it.

Ciel knows he was dropped for the other, a bit older man. What he doesn't know is why? It took Alois months to get Ciel on one date and almost a year before Ciel finally admitted to loving him. He wasn't used to being hurt anymore. It's the whole reason he cut himself off to people, but Alois had promised him multiple times over a period of close to two years he wasn't messing around. That he was serious and wanted, no, _needed _Ciel in his life.

But look at where he is now.

Off with _Claude_ the so called love of his life right now. It hadn't been even two months since they split up! Had he any feelings of remorse at all?

Ciel could feel himself starting to lose his cool but knew he wouldn't be able to catch his emotions so he was relieved when he felt the hands of his one close friend Sebastian quickly swiping his items and his person toward the dormitories of the school. He didn't say a word but he didn't need too. Sebastian was always there even when Ciel was certain he should have left by now.

He could feel his body start to shake as they entered Sebastian's shared room. His lips trembled and eyes started to sting as his emotions that he had locked up since the break-up he didn't understand came pouring out in waves of tears.

Ciel didn't make any noise except for his hiccups and ragged breathing as he sobbed and all Sebastian could do was hold his friend close to him.

Sebastian was worried, terrified even, for Ciel. He had closed himself off for so long that this type of pain might ruin him. All he could do was sit and try to comfort him in any way he needed.

After awhile Ciel sat up as asked shakily, "Can I lay down for awhile?" in a voice so broken and out of character it pained Sebastian to hear.

"Of course you can silly."

Ciel made an attempt at a smirk but it was a failure and he just kicked off his shoes took of his blazer so he was just in his undershirts, shorts, and socks and got comfortable.

Before Sebastian could even blink Ciel was asleep. He sighed and wondered 'How can this be fixed?' He got up and went to his desk to finish some assignments while keeping an eye on the clock. It would do anyone any good if his roommate came in while Ciel was here.

He was, after all, the one who was currently with Alois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Left**

**Chapter Two**

_**Two years ago**_

The brunet sat awkwardly in his first period class. It was his first year at Stonehald Academy and he was a tiny bit nervous. Not that he would ever admit it though. Ciel idly sat while wondering when the bell signaling the beginning of the class to start would ring.

Now because Ciel was so wrapped up in his own mind, and wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, he didn't notice the bubbly blond boy that was staring at him as if he were a puzzle.

Said boy was puzzled to say the least, the majority of the kids that attended Stonehald had gone to school together for years because of its high standards. Alois decided he wasn't too interested in the kid. He was hot, my god was he hot, but besides the eye patch and scowl plastered to his face Alois didn't find the need to try and go through the trouble of courting him as a friend.

It wasn't that Alois was heartless, it was just he had so many challenging people to conquer this year he didn't know if he wanted, or could handle, another one on his plate. Sighing as he came out of his thoughts, he searched the classroom to see if he could see any of his friends.

He knew Claude wouldn't be here, he was a year older, but soma might be. At first Alois didn't see anyone and clicked his tongue in annoyance but after a second sweep he caught sight of Doll.

Doll was one of Alois' actual friends. And she was an odd one to say the least. Some days she would dress in clothes that were fit for a queen and the next she was in a pair of overalls acting like a boy.

While yes, she was weird, she was real. Doll never tried to be who she wasn't. That was one of the main reasons Alois liked her so much when they met in 2nd grade.

As Alois walked over to doll who was in a pair of baggy jeans and a plain t-shirt, he heard some of the other guys snickering about something or another but wasn't too focused on it. Right now he was targeting his path towards his friend.

Ciel could feel it. The stupid grins of the immature brats behind him. They thought they were whispering but as Ciel could hear them they obviously were not. He really wanted to tune them out but as he had been staring at nothing for at least 7 minutes his boredom was reaching an all time high and he was desperate for something to focus on.

"Dude, this chick in front of us has really short hair. Is that, like the new style?"

"I don't know but it looks really soft."

"That's….. Kind of gay man..."

Ciel could feel his eyebrow twitch and his lip start to curl, but before he could act upon his anger, the door to the classroom opened and in entered the teacher.

'Finally', Ciel thought relaxing into his seat. As the teacher started to explain the rules of the class, material being covered, and other things Ciel was relieved to finally have something to focus on.

Alois sighed as he went to the designated meeting spot him and his friends agreed on for lunch. He sat down at the metal picnic style table and waited for his other friends to arrive.

He had had an uneventful first day so far and was not enjoying the lack luster style. Alois preferred something to strive for. Whether it is annoying someone until they had a break down or getting someone kicked out of school it didn't matter. But he needed something to try and achieve.

He heard footsteps and looked up hopefully to see his friends but luck was not on his side.

The little eye patch kid was quickly advancing towards his direction and at first Alois thought he was going to try and sit with him. It was until the kid passed his table as went to sit under a big elm tree alone that Alois registered he had been staring. Quite openly too for that matter if the freaked out glare he was receiving was anything to go by.

Alois coughed as he returned to look around for his friends. He finally caught sight of them heading his way. From what he could see, it was Doll, Grell, Claude and Soma.

He didn't see Agni which was odd but he just dismissed it.

Smiling widely he shot up.

"My friends! My wonderful creatures of companionship have finally graced me with their presence!" he shouted.

While Claude just made a small incline of his head as greeting, he got other shouts back from Grell and Soma.

After their eventful 'reunion' they settled down at the table and started sharing experiences of the first classes they have had.

'Um, do you guys know who that kid is?" Doll asked no one in particular. To accompany her question she pointed discreetly at the boy under the elm.

"No but he seriously needs a wardrobe makeover!" Grell said "he does realize Halloween isn't for another two months right?" he said referring to the eye patch.

"I think it's unique!' soma muttered.

"Whatever, he was in two of my classes and has a total stick up his ass. If you ask me he needs to be lossened up." The red head said.

Grell was already thinking of something when Alois asked, "and what may I ask could you possibly have in mind?" he asked curiously.

"Alois," he chuckled "I dare you to get into his pants. Make him fall in love then rip his heart out! Now, doesn't that sound interesting?" he chuckled oddly.

Everyone at the table got a little silent looking between the two friends.

"I don't think that would be wise to d-"Claude was cut off as Alois cleared his throat.

His eyes had brightened at the challenge deceiving someone. It sparked his interest in a major way. This is exactly what he needed to start off the year. A huge challenge. But there was one thing,

"What do I get if I succeed?" he asked.

"I will be your slave for a week. I have to do anything you ask of me."

Alois sat there for a few minutes debating the pros and cons and sighed when he reached his conclusion.

Looking up at Grell he smirked as he stated the three words that would change his and the kid with the eye patch's life forever.

"_I'll do it."_

**END**

Thank you for reading this even if it isn't much. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
